Titan Returns
by Ravens-Blonde-Moment
Summary: The sequal to Raven's Little Secret sorry it took a very long time. Guess who is coming back!It might help if you read the first story


"Hey…hey wake up," Someone whispered, "…HELLO! RAVEN GET UP!"

"Huh...What?" Raven said tiredly.

Raven woke up seeing Beastboy waving his arms at the end of her bed.

"Finally geez you can sleep and Cyborg complained about me," Beastboy explained.

"Sorry anyways how mad are you all at me?"

"We know you had a good reason… course you never told any of us"

"Yeah I know, so why did you wake me up the alarm hasn't gone off. Has It?"

"No, you have just been sleeping for a long time." Beastboy said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Raven says with an evil smirk on her face.

Raven goes to into her dresser making Beastboy confused. She walks to her cape grabs it while hiding the thing she pulled out. She turns around with her eyes glowing under her hood and the evil smirk still on her face. After she turns around Beastboy realizes what she had got.

"No Raven not the stick ball!" Beastboy exclaims while running out of her room and down the hall.

He runs past Robin causing him to drop his research. Beastboy changes into a horse and gallops past Starfire who's walking Silky. This causes the cord to get tied up around them. He then changes into a cheetah runs into Cyborg and hides behind him.

Raven is sitting on her bed while this is going on. She uses empathy to find where Beastboy is going. When he stopped she was prepared to get him.

"Hey Beastboy what the matter, did you see a piece of meat?" Cyborg questioned. Beastboy said trying to catch his breath.

"Why?"

"I woke her up and she's coming after me with the stick ball!"

"Well don't keep me by you keep running!" Cyborg said going into his room and shutting the door.

Beastboy turns around to start running again. He is stopped in fear. Raven popped up in front of him. BAM! Beastboy is on the ground with the stick ball over his face.

"Ha! Never wake me up without a good reason!" Raven chuckled.

Raven goes to the kitchen leaving Beastboy there on the ground. She grabs some herbal tea and sits down on the couch. Beastboy comes in startling Raven. He has an extremely angry face on and walks down the steps where Raven is. He sits next to her as she watches him giving her a glare. She turns towards him and begins to say something but is stopped as Beastboy puts his hand up. Raven thinks he going to slap her but instead he.

"Tee Hee Hee, ha ha," Raven giggles, "okay…okay…ha ha."

He stops and looks at her with puppy dog eyes. Then they both sigh and look out the window. The others rush in and turn on the emergency board. Robin points out their mission and they leave.

* * *

"Reas…Reas honey," Someone says.

"What is it, what do you want now, why wont you leave me alone?" Reas says annoyed.

"It is your day of lessons you don't want to be late do you?"

"I don't care, Arella just leave please!"

"Fine but I hope to see you at the front door soon."

Reas sits up in her bed stretching then sighs. _I want see my mom why can't Arella, mm Grandmother understand this. I have been here for almost two or three years(which is only a few days in real time). I need to see all the titans .I need to leave. I'll have to do it later though._ She gets up, washes, dresses and meets Arella at the front door. They walk down the street to Reas lessons.

"Alright now be good this year," Arella pleaded, "and have a nice day."

"Okay, whatever see you later." Reas sighed.

Arella walks back to the house and thinks. _She has the same attitude as her mother. Though I have not met her father. Oh I do hope she doesn't cause any trouble this year. _A few hours later she leaves to go pick up Reas from lessons.

"So how were the lessons today?"

"Okay"

"Do you like your new teacher?"

"It's the same type of old smelly monk guy from last years"

"Well did you learn anything new?"

"Yeah this one actually teaches."

"Well…"

"Nothing really well got to go do my homework bye." Reas says while rushing up the stairs to her room.

Panting Reas lies on her bed and doses off into slumber. When she wakes up it is late night and she starts to think. _Who was that teacher? I don't think he is a monk. He seemed too, odd. I mean what teacher tells you to not tell your guardian what you learn. And those weren't normal lessons; those were more like he was trying to get me to use my powers. Wait he taught me new uses of my powers. _Gasp. _That means I can get back home._ So she jumps up and runs around the room jumping up and down happily. She grabs a bag and starts packing all of her necessities.

Arella wakes up from the jumping and runs to Reas room.

"Reas? Reas are you alright?" Arella questioned

"Yup I'm fine just fell out of bed and couldn't find my way back" Reas lied

With that Arella shrugged her shoulders and went back to sleep.

Reas was all packed and ready to go back home to where she belonged.

* * *

The Titans returned home and went to their rooms. All except for Raven she sat down on the couch looking into space. A few moments later she got up and went to the ex-nursery room/ Reas room. She opened the door, walked in, and turned on the light. Everything was so dusty because no one had come in to clean it after Reas left. She dusted off the rocking chair and sat down looking around the rooming sighing. A few more moments past and she got up. She dusted everything down and passed a note but it didn't faze her to read it. Instead she went on dusting and picked up Reas old raggedy bear. She went back to the rocking chair and tired herself into slumber.

When morning came Raven fluttered her eyes open by hearing the other titans calling her. She didn't respond though instead she wanted to sit in her daughters' room holding her bear. About and hour later the titans noticed Reas door slightly open and walked to it. Sure enough when they walked in Raven was in there just humming a song.

"Raven she's not coming," Robin sympathetically said, "I'm sorry"

Raven weakly smiled and whimpered, "I know. Besides you shouldn't be sorry, I mean, I am the one who sent her away from here. It's my fault so, none of you should be sorry, but me."

"Raven it's not your fault. You did what you needed to do to keep her and everyone else safe." Cyborg explained.

"I just I want to see her how she has been or would she even care to see us?" Raven cried.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left Beastboy and Raven alone. Raven saw a glimpse of the note and brought to her with telekinesis. It read:

_Dear mom or dad,_

_I love you so much. I don't know when you'll get this or if you do. All I wanted to tell you is that I'll miss you. And I promise when I get more control of my powers not to harm you two or Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and the people of that world I will come back to you. Unless of course I'm already there. I wish I can see you soon!_

_Love Your Dearest Daughter,_

_Reas_

"Wow, did she like know she was leaving?" Beastboy asked.

"I just told her to get packed; she must have figured it out." Raven answered.

They walked out and just in time for lunch. All the titans went to the park to have a picnic and play football except for Raven of course she read a book. Beastboy had his tofu dogs, Cyborg had BBQ ribs, Raven had herbal tea, Robin had a burger, and Starfire had mustard of course.

* * *

Arella walked up stairs to get Reas for lessons. When she opened the door she saw nothing. Reas was gone! Arella rushed down stairs and out the door and searched for Reas.

Lurking in the shadows someone was watching her panic. The person smirked and silently walked off.

Reas had run off to the edge of Azarath. She stopped there far enough from the city that no one could see her. She had fallen asleep after the long run and had awoken from a noise of someone walking towards her. She poked up her head to she who it might be. It was her teacher! She couldn't believe it. _Was he searching for her because she wasn't at lessons, _she thought. He just walked by not even noticing her though so she calmed down.

"Whew that was close," she whispered to herself, "Now how can I do this I need to think of what he said yesterday and what I already know."

"Okay let's see," she sighed, "I have no idea what I'm doing. But I can try to."

"AH!" She yelped, "It worked! I got something. A window looking thing but I can see the tower! Now how can I make this larger so I can fit in it? That is the question. Ha ha"

Reas was so excited and did not to keep her voice down for that her teacher heard her and started to walk back. Reas looked up to see this and got scared. It was too late to do anything now the teacher was hovering over her.

"Now this is why you were not in lessons today, you rather sit by the edge of Azarath than learn?" The teacher said.

"Um yes?"

"Well how do think this makes me feel. Do you think I'm boring from one day of lessons? Besides the point do you know who you are?"

"Uh this makes you feel angry, I thought I'd try your lessons so it was not boring, and uh duh I know who I am."

"Two out of three isn't bad I guess but the one you got wrong, I expected you to."

"Oh really and which one is that? How you feel?"

"No, who you are is the one you got wrong."

"How could I get that one wrong?"

"Remember why you came here in the first place."

"Oh. To get my powers in check so, I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Why?"

"Because of my Grandfather."

"Well, my time is up I hope to see you tomorrow" The teacher says turning around smirking and leaving Reas there.

"Forget him I'm going home."

Reas did what she did before but because she was feeling so much this time the window was extremely large. Reas sat there for a moment just gazing at it in amazement. She got herself out of it and walked through the window/portal.

* * *

When the Titans got home from their picnic, something was a little strange in the tower. Everyone could feel some different presence, yet the alarms hadn't gone off. Cyborg did a heat check but only got the titans. No wait!

"Raven, there is someone in your room. Wait now Reas' room. Beastboy's room, no."

"Which room," the titans eagerly wondered.

"I don't know it keeps moving, but it's only one thing not different people."

"Robots perhaps?" Asked Starfire.

"Reas!" cried Raven

"Reas?" questioned Beastboy.

The Titans rushed to Reas' room but no one was in there but them. Suddenly a raven sat upon Raven's shoulder and a young voice came from behind the Titans.

"Mom, dad, Robin, Cybrog, Starfire? Is this really home? Did I actually come home?" the young timid voice asked.

"REAS!!!" everyone cheered.

"It has been three years!" Reas stated.

" Heh, Reas, here it has only been but a few days. I forgot to tell you that Azarath time goes a lot quiker."

"Oh, thanks. So now I'm older? Somehow?"

"No."

The titans go into the main room and relax watching television. Cybrog and Beastboy fight over the remote. Raven and Reas talk things over. Finally Robin and Starfire walk in and have a new assignment: Reas must go to the abandoned library and kill the cursed portal, to which her grandfather, Trigon, may still be able to come out of.


End file.
